1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locking a component on another component with a snap locking tooth, the device having a mechanism for unlocking the components quickly from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various components need to be locked on other components, but should be unlocked therefrom when desired. Lock devices used to unlockably lock two components are required to be low in cost, simple in operation, and free of undue stresses. To meet such requirements, one known lock device for detachably locking two components to each other comprises a resilient snap tooth on one of the components. When the components are to be locked on each other, the component with the resilient snap tooth is moved toward the other component until the resilient snap tooth snaps into a hole defined in the other component. Once the resilient snap tooth enters the hole, the resilient snap tooth is engaged by an edge of the hole, keeping the components locked.
To unlock the components from each other, the resilient snap tooth is pried out of the hole with a tool by the user, and, at the same time, the component with the resilient snap tooth is pulled away from the other component. Since the tool is manually inserted from outside the other component into the hole, difficulty is sometimes experienced in smoothly getting the resilient snap tooth out of the hole depending on the position and orientation of the hole. It has often been necessary to reposition or reorient the components so that the hole and hence the resilient snap tooth can easily be accessed by the tool. However, repositioning or reorienting the components may not be easy especially when they are heavy and/or bulky.